


White Pearl's pre-cannon salt

by Luckyrose5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Drapple, Executioner Pearl, F/F, I wrote this at three AM, Oh gosh I'm going to regret this, Our Pearl is white pearl, Pre-Cannon, Snarky pearl, This goes no where in terms of plot, Yellow Pearl has the hots for our peal but it's not really important, Yellow looks a little too long and Pearl is a little shit about it, no proof reading, ooc-Pearl, who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyrose5/pseuds/Luckyrose5
Summary: A small drapple that wasn't proof read and was written at 3 am.Pearl works for White Diamond, who brings her to a trial for a gem she doesn't even bother identifying.





	White Pearl's pre-cannon salt

**Author's Note:**

> This literally goes no where in terms of plot.

White Pearl stood stiffly at her Diamond’s feet as she spoke with the commander of a fleet.  Pearl pretended not to listen as White Diamond listed off a location.  The servant gems eyes wandered across the colorless room.  A throne and a single chair sat alone in the center, yet to be waved away by the commonding arm of white.  A frown fell on Pearl’s emotionless face as she eyed the chair.  It was only for show, really.  To make it seem like she treated her servants with useless luxuries such as a place to sit.

 

“Pearl.”

 

Pearl was immediately drawn from her thoughts as she looked up at her diamond. “Yes?” She replied, her arms bending in the salute that made her stomach twist.

 

“Recite what you heard.”

 

“There will be a new colonization at a betta planet.” Pearl replied without missing a beat.  “It’s main focus will be creating soldiers, builders and constructors.”  Pearl pause for a moment, wondering if she should add this part since it had been so miniculue.  _ Better safe than sorry. _

 

“There was also a major crime committed by another higher rank. The trial will be held over the next grand meeting.  That is all, my Diamond.” 

 

“Good.  You are forbidden of speaking of the betta planet.” White said, her voice holding no emotion. The massive gem didn’t bother looking at her servant as she lifted a finger.  Pearl winced as her throat tightened with the familiar feeling of her mind and body being rewritten.  Now she wouldn’t be able to say a word of this topic until said otherwise.

 

Not that she would try.   
  
Pearl frowned once again and looked up at her Diamond out of the corner of her eye. She  _ knew _ that she wasn’t allowed to look, speak, or move around without permission but she also knew that her Diamond got bored easily with perfection.

 

White Diamond got a kick out of resistance.

 

Pearl’s stomach curled in disgust.

 

Boredom was something every single one of White Diamonds servants feared.  It ment pain, sometimes, shattering others.  On occasion, White would feel generous and give them freedoms, such as a voice of opinion, or a moment or two of conversation.  Then she would tear these freedoms away with awful punishment. 

 

Pearl was smart though.  She learned quick that she needed to keep her diamond entertained if she wanted to live.  So she broke rules, small ones that only a perfectionist like White would notice.  Such as a slight slouch, or a hint of color.  If Pearl was feeling a bit more courageous, holding eye contact longer than needed or singing off key.

 

Right now, Pearl was feeling courageous.

 

She turned her gaze away when White Diamond looked down at her, her stomach twisting with fearful excitement.

 

It disgusted Pearl how much they both enjoyed this game.

 

“Pearl.” White Diamond said in an expectant voice.  “You are off today.  Explain.”

 

So her commander was going to play that game today?  

 

“My Diamond,” Pearl began, turning fully to her.  “I Apologise, but, I beliv-”

 

“Shut up, Pearl.”

 

Pearl’s lip pulled up at the corner in a small smirk.  Her Diamond must not be in the mood for false patients.

 

“Go get someone to prepare my ship, quickly.  And prepare yourself for travel too, you’re coming along.”

 

\-------------

  
  


Pearl walked behind her Diamond, trailing in her shadow.  They had just arrived at Yellow Diamond’s ‘base planet’ or whatever she referred to it as.  Pearl wasn’t paying attention at that point.

 

“Pearl, wait outside with the other.  I will summon you when you are needed.”  

 

“Yes, my Diamond.”

 

And the door closed, leaving Pearl in silence with the yellow pearl.  They had only met a few times, but in those few encounters Pearl had taken a disliking to the yellow servant.  She tried to hard to please her Diamond and acted too smuggly for one as young as herself.

 

“White.”  Yellow pearl greeted coolly, her eyes raking down her colorless body judgmentally.   
  
“Hello, Yellow.”  Then a pause.  Pearl noticed that the other’s eyes still stayed on her, inspecting a ruffle in clothes.  A smirk played on her lips  as she looked at the other fromm the corner of her eye. “Like what you see?”

 

Yellow suddenly sputtered and stepped back, Her face flushing a shade darker.  Pearl had ment the comment as a joke but realized with amusement that Yellow, did in fact, seem to like what she saw.

 

She didn’t bother keeping the amusement from her voice.  “Wow, if I didn’t know any better I would say you do enjoy my appearance.”  Pearl leaned close to the now outraged gem, bending at the waist with her arms behind her back.  She made sure to keep her face close to the other’s as Yellow replied.

 

“W-what?!   I-I don’t know what you’re-you’re . . .” She faded off at the closeness, leaning back on her heels but not fully stepping back.  Pearl smirked and stood up, standing back to attention like nothing had happened, back to regarding Yellow from the corner of her eye.   
  
A long stretch of silence followed.  Pearl stood with a half smiled still on her mouth while Yellow stood stiffly, glancing at the colorless gem every so often.  Pearl pretended not to notice for a while but soon the constant shift of Yellow started to become irritating.  

 

“For Diamonds’ sake, Yellow! If you want to look at me then do it.  You seriously  _ are _ just like your Diamond.” Pearl said with frustration.  Yellow gasped, her eyes wide with fear as she looked around as if the Diamonds were going to suddenly appear and shatter them both. 

 

“You act as if they are just going to magically manifest from a wall. Seriously, Yellow, get a grip.  You go from a flustered fool to a coward within seconds.  It’s quite sad, if I’m being totally honest.”

 

Yellow turned her glare onto Pearl, taking a step forward.  Pearl was unfazed as they stood nose to nose.  Yellow grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her forward.  Pearl could have easily stepped away from her grip but decided to go along with it for now.

 

“I-if you don’t  _ shut your mouth,  _ White, I’ll-”

 

“You’ll what?” Pearl interrupted.  “Go straight to your Diamond, in the middle of a meeting and tell them that a  _ pearl _ disrespected you.”  Pearl brushed away Yellow’s hand and straighten.  “Your emotions get the best of you, Yellow.  It could prove fatal later in your life.”

 

The door suddenly opened and both pearls looked up.  Yellow hurried through the door but Pearl followed at her own pace and took her place at her Diamond’s feet.  A gem that Pearl didn’t bother too identify was brought in in handcuffs.  Two amestist flanked the gem with weapons at the ready if she tried anything.

 

\------

The trial passed fairly quickly with the gem found guilty (of course) and sentenced to shattering. Throughout the case Pearl had stood with a rigid poster, her eyes steady as she regarded the gem.  She new her Diamond liked it when the defendants were afraid as they made their claim.  It was other one of the strange things White Diamond prefered.

 

“Pearl, it’s time.”  White Diamond commanded.  

 

Pearl realized that this was going to be the first time that her fellow servant was going to see her do her part in a trial.  The last time they had met for similar reasons the defendant had only been sentenced to labor.  

 

“Take your time with this one.  What she did is unworthy of a swift end.”  

 

Pearl nodded and advance.  Her gem glowed and she pulled out a white sword that glittered in the light.  The handle was perfect for her hand and the blade was the size of her arm. Deciding to put on a show, she pulled another sword for her left hand.  The gem cowered before her, looking away as she came closer.  Pearl lifted it’s head with the tip of her sword, forcing it to meet her eyes.  She almost felt pity for the gem.

 

Almost.

 

Suddenly her right blade came down and the gem was now without an arm.  It cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground.  Her left blade slashed and the gem was blinded.  It wailed in agony, green liquid pouring from the wounds.

 

Pearl looked back for a moment, meeting Yellow Pearl’s wide, fearful eyes.   _ Still like what you see? _ She silently asked, knowing the answer was different from before.  A chuckle came from her throat as she looked back to the blinded gem.

 

It was trying to crawl away with it’s one arm, it’s legs kicking uselessly.  With a swift slash the gem’s leg was now badly wounded.  

 

“Finish it, Pearl.”

 

Without hesitation the servant did what she was told.  The Gem’s physical form was cut down the middle.  It’s gem clattered to the floor.  Pearl stepped on it and crushed it under foot.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another chapter? Any questions?


End file.
